


You Win Some, You Lose Some

by pissedmalone



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sports, Sugamama, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, dadchi, daisuga - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissedmalone/pseuds/pissedmalone
Summary: When the inevitable comes and Karasuno doesn't win, it takes Suga to lead the team. Daichi and Suga are different in personality and team "parenting", but sometimes...that's exactly what they need for each other.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	You Win Some, You Lose Some

Sugawara’s face dropped as the match ended with just one final serve. He could feel his body tense as the tension around him tightened. Cheers and cries from the opposing team drowned his hearing, as though everything was underwater. His eyes glanced up at his teammates. 

Hinata and Tanaka were kneeling at the net in defeat, Kageyama and Tsuki stood statue-like in horror, Nishinoya lay on the ground and banged his fists angrily. As Suga looked over the other members, his heart began to pound as his eyes landed on Daichi.

No. Not Daichi. The always positive and domineering man was now completely stoic, teeth clenched and muscles tightened. Suga’s heart clenched, he could practically feel the disappointment radiating from him. When Daichi was upset, it affected Suga the most.

“Cmon’ guys! Rally up!” Ukai clapped, getting the team to their feet. Everyone walked up to the net, going down the line to shake hands of the other team. The next few minutes were a blur. The Karasuno team averted eye contact, afraid of letting their emotions spill over if they took one look at one another. They collected the balls and their things, heads down as they headed out to load the bus.

Suga swallowed hard as he felt Daichi’s presence next to them as they walked through the school’s hallway. He almost jumped at the feeling of a palm sliding against his, looking down to see Daichi clutching his hand hard, almost as a lifeline.

They got out of the bus and dispersed to load everything up, Daichi letting go when Asahi called him over to help with the equipment. The sun was setting and it was their time to go home. The excitement to come back tomorrow and play another game was now ruined. This time, they’d be going home for good only to pick up practice as normal. 

The team lined up on the outside of the bus as Kiyoko, Ukai and Takeda stood in front of them. Silence loomed over the group before Suga looked up, meeting Takeda’s eyes. The man’s face brightened and he motioned to him, “A-Alright everyone, I know that was a rough match, but you should be looking forward to getting home and getting some well deserved rest!” he announced, “Sugawara, a few words?”

Suga cursed his kind nature, too sweet to decline as he walked up to the front and took a deep breath, looking over everyone. 

“We had a good match. It was rough, but your determination kept us at a two point gap the entire game. You should be proud of yourselves. All of you,” Suga said, letting his eyes move over the crowd before locking eyes with Daichi, “I’m proud of all of you. You were amazing out there, so don’t let this ruin your pride,”.

The team thanked Suga and bowed before getting on the bus. Suga sighed, following them all. He took his usual spot next to Daichi. While the tension was still there, it wasn’t as overwhelming. He set his bag down between his legs, feeling his knee brush up against Daichi’s. 

The bus driver started to pull away, when Suga felt fingers intertwined with his. He looked down between his and Daichi’s legs, the other clutching his hand in his tightly. 

“Thank you,” came a soft voice. Suga’s eyes widened as he looked up at Daichi, that stern demeanour had softened a bit. Sugawara nodded, afraid to say anything that might cause Daichi to crack.

It was a two hour bus ride of soft conversations, the hum of music being played in earbuds and the occasional sniffle of sadness. They arrived at the school gym and Daichi stood, “Okay guys! Unload and get unpacking! I want everything put away in 30!” he directed.

Everyone got off and began to rush to put things away. After many losing games, they didn’t need an annoyed Daichi on top to upset their already negative moods. Sugawara helped Nishinoya clean up the equipment room before heading up to the team’s club room, the last two to enter.

He heard a loud angry voice from outside the door. His instincts kicked in as he opened the door and prepared to tell off whoever was yelling, but it was Daichi.

“HINATA AND KAGEYAMA! If you two bicker ONE MORE TIME, I will have you removed from this team as fast as you can do a quick attack!” he bellowed, arms folded firmly across his chest. 

Suga’s eyes glanced to Hinata and Kageyama who held their heads down apologetically. Everyone else stood in silence with stone cold faces. Suga could tell they were holding back tears, so he stepped in.

“Good work today guys, go home and rest,” he announced. Quickly, they began to gather their things and leave one by one.

Suga sighed, going to his locker and putting some things away from his bag, “Dai... I told you not to be like that to them…”

He waited for a response, but nothing came. He shut his locker and turned towards Daichi, mouth open to say more when he saw the look on his face.

Daichi was biting down on his quivering lower lip, body trembling and cheeks flushing. Sugawara’s eyes softened, “It’s okay...let it out….” he whispered. Daichi let out a sob before covering his face with his hands. 

Suga walked up to him slowly, placing his hands gently on the mans’ forearms, “Hey...it’s okay….I’m here…”. He gasped suddenly as Daichi moved to grab him by the waist, pulling him in tightly against his own body, crying softly into Suga’s soft silver-grey hair.

Sugawara tensed at the immediate feeling, before relaxing and rubbing Daichi’s muscled back. He let him cry it out, Daichi clinging to him tightly as if it was the only thing helping him stand.

After a few minutes, he pulled away, wiping at his eyes, “Shit..I’m sorry…” Daichi groaned. Suga smiled, lifting the sleeve of his Karasuno team jacket to wipe the tears from his cheeks, “Don’t be...you’re so strong, it is perfectly fine to let yourself be sad like this,”.

Daichi took a deep shaky breath, shaking his head and smiling down at Sugawara, “I don’t know how you do it. You’re the strong one. You always know exactly what to say, even in times like these,”.

Sugawara thought for a moment, tapping his chin in contemplation, “Well...I guess it’s just the job of being the team mom!” he teased, winking at Daichi.

Daichi chuckled, cupping Sugawara’s cheeks and pressing a kiss to his forehead, “And you do your job well. Let me treat you to ramen...my place?” he offered, letting his thumb brush over the beauty mark next to Suga’s eye.

Suga nodded, looking up at him with a sweet smile.

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about making a few drabbles of our beloved Sugamama and Dadchi...thoughts? They're one of my fav ships and I LOVE their roles as team mom and team dad. Might play around with a few AUs....Thanks for reading! :)  
> Leave me a comment!<3


End file.
